Question: $-2\dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{5}{-9} = $
Explanation: Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}-2\dfrac{3}{4}\div\dfrac{5}{-9}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{4}\div\dfrac{5}{-9}$ $=-\dfrac{11}{4}\cdot\dfrac{-9}{5}~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{-99}{20}$ $=\dfrac{99}{20}\text{ or }4\dfrac{19}{20}$